


Thinking Clear

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Anti CS, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: When Emma falls after the final battle - only True Love's kiss can help her. (Tumblr prompt)





	Thinking Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's a new tumblr prompt (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/160874107617/when-emma-falls-after-the-final-battle-henry). Comment's are much appreciated :) Enjoy!

Motionless the blonde laid there - pale and cold.

“No!” Snow whispered, pressing half of her face against her husband’s shoulder.

 

Regina grabbed Henry, pressing his head against her front, so he wouldn’t have to see this.

“Nooooooo!” Hook yelled angrily.

Somehow, Emma had managed to kill Gideon, but at the same time the sleeping curse had taken her over.

 

“Mom, let me try to wake her…” Henry whispered, peeking up at his brunette Mother.

Regina swallowed, her fingers pressing her precious son more against her form. “Okay.” She breathed.

Henry slowly untangled himself from his Mother’s grasp, as he walked over to his sleeping Mother.

The young boy crouched down, stroking Emma’s hair from her brow. He leaned over the blonde, pressing his cold lips against the skin of her forehead.

They stood still - not saying a single word, holding their breaths.

 

 _Nothing happened_. Henry wiped fresh tears away, standing up as he turned to walk back to Regina.

Charming and Snow stepped forward, devastation evident on both faces.

However, both their kisses failed as well. Hook scoffed, shaking his head. “I don’t even understand why you all try it? I’m her True Love, so no worries, I got this!”

Regina shot a murdering glare, towards the pirate, as her hand ran through Henry’s hair _. Her son, the only reason why she didn’t fall apart when the blonde had hit the ground._

Smugly the dark haired man stepped towards the blonde, crouching down.

 

Hook pressed his lips to Emma’s pale ones - but nothing happened again. The blonde remained sleeping, oblivious to their efforts to wake her.

Killian furrowed his brow, staring at Emma’s motionless face. “What?” He lowly asked, pressing his lips again against hers.

_Nothing_

 

“How’s that possible?” Hook was seething, jumping to his feet as he whipped around - staring at Regina and the Charming’s.

“We…don’t know…Maybe you are not her True Love?” David started carefully, regarding the pirate with sorrowful eyes.

“That’s impossible…we shared…we…” Hook faded out, all the failed True Love’s kisses coming to his mind.

“We only have one other option then.” Snow finally said, her eyes darting to Regina.

The brunette Mayor swallowed, as she understood what Snow meant. “I…I don’t know.”

“Try it, Regina!” Snow pressed - trying to encourage the brunette woman. She was their last option!

 

Regina slowly let go of Henry, as she made her way to the blonde.

The brunette’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest - her palms sweaty.

She walked past Hook who eyed her with disgust and anger.

Regina kneeled down her hands touching carefully the blondes face.

Taking a deep breath in, the brunette leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emma’s lips.

 

A sudden burst of magic coursed through and over them, the street lamps blinking and shattering.

Emma’s eyes shot open and she stared a Regina’s brown orbs. A hand shot up, grabbing Regina’s neck as Emma captured the brunette’s lips.

_They kissed - fervently and passionately._

_Finally, it felt like they could breathe again._

_It felt like everything clicked and the missing piece had been found._

 

Snow gasped, as she clung onto David’s side. Relief and surprise washing over the group, except for Hook.

The man stood, grabbing Regina by the arm yanking her away from Emma.

“You’re not needed anymore, thank you for waking her.” Hook growled, looking briefly at Emma.

The blonde needed a moment to realize everything. Regina kissed her and she woke up from the sleeping curse - which meant - _oh wow_.

“Stop this, Hook!” Regina snarled, a fireball dancing on her hands.

 

Emma slowly got onto her feet, clearing the haze from her mind and she looked at the situation in front of her.

“Yeah Hook, stop it.” She finally said, glaring at her soon to be ex husband.

“What?” Hook fumed, he stared angrily at the blonde.

“I’m in love with her…All I did was…forced…You manipulated me, you’d never accepted a no…I can’t do this anymore!” Emma yelled at him, desperate tears streaming down her face - which she furiously wiped away.

“Shh, Emma…it’s okay, you need to rest.”  Regina finally said, the fireball vanishing from her hand.

The blonde’s eyes looked at her and finally Emma managed to smile, realizing that she was in fact very exhausted.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Emma briefly looked at Hook. “Leave me alone, we will talk - but not today, and don’t threaten anyone - and please do not try to win me back. It is over. I’m sick of your games.”


End file.
